


Unbroken

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angst, Barebacking, Character Death, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fisting, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Gang Rape, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, Injury, Loss of Grace, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon kidnaps Dean and Castiel, harvesting the angel’s grace for her war machine. Even after she’s used Castiel’s grace for what she wants, she decides to keep her new favorite chew toys for herself. Dean and Cas try to survive Abaddon’s torture together, and fight through her abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean slowly stirred awake to the feeling of cold stone against his cheek.  
  
There was chilling dampness all around him, prickling goosebumps all over his bare flesh. Some kind of metal cuffed his ankles and wrists, chaining him to the wall with very little give. He groaned out loud when he recognized the pain coursing his body without mercy. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a head of thick, wavy crimson hair, coiffured nicely down a black-leather clad back.  
  
The very next thing he saw was a blanched white figure curled up in the corner opposite him, a rusty bar-metal bed between their corners. He realized who it was within a second, and scrambled onto his hands and knees.  
  
“Cas… Cas!” he said and the figure flinched, clutching at its head and whining in pain.  
  
“Easy tiger, he’s still a little overwhelmed.” the woman said.  
  
Abaddon turned to face him and her candy-red lips curled into a smile. She stepped forward and crouched beside Dean, patting his head.  
  
“Humanity’s a lot to take in, you know.” she said, “Give him a little time, a little comfort, and he’ll be good as new.”  
  
“What did you do to him?” Dean demanded.  
  
Abaddon narrowed her eyes at him, and suddenly she was very dark. Her eyes were nearly black and her face became shadowed in threat. “I gave him a gift, Dean. I made him human.”  
  
She looked disgusted with him for even asking, and rose to her feet, blocking the only bluish-grey light in this sewer-like holding cell. She strode proudly, back straight and head held high and picked up a small jar from the table nearby the door. She wiggled it at Dean, and he saw the bright turquoise mist swimming excitedly around in the cramped space, swirling and writhing in funnels and currents.  
  
“It’ll make a great addition.” she noted and smirked. “I’m sure Cassie over here understands what a cause he’s given to.”  
  
“Really… you sound straight out of the Third Reich, bitch.” Dean snapped.  
  
Abaddon’s red eyebrows rose up. “Don’t sass your master, Dean. You don’t have the right to, anymore.”  
  
She gave another glance at Castiel and unlocked the door, striding out and shutting it with a loud slap. The metal lock clicked shut and they were left alone for a moment.  
  
Dean scrambled across the floor as far as he could, only able to make it halfway to Castiel before his chains were pulled taut and he couldn’t move anymore.  
  
“Cas… Cas, hey - c’mere.” he pleaded. He motioned for Cas to come over. “C’mere, please… Please.”  
  
Castiel was finally coaxed into uncurling from his ball, and crawling over to Dean. His skin was pasty white and moist, like the flesh of a mushroom, bruised and cut. He carefully inched over to Dean, wincing in pain until he was close enough for Dean to pull him the rest of the way into his arms. Their chains clanked together as Dean checked him.  
  
“It hurts..” Cas mumbled in astonishment. “It hurts.”  
  
“Yeah - ‘s okay, Cas, I know. I know…”  
  
“I… I’m human…?”  
  
Dean swallowed thickly, his entire body numb as he fumbled with Castiel’s hands and checked them for broken bones. His knuckles were bloody and skinned. Dean felt a degree of pride, knowing that Cas had fought back.  
  
“Cas, why are we here? Why - why did she take us?” Dean asked, holding Cas’s face up for him to look at.  
  
“I… I think… She wanted my grace for her war machine. Any grace she can get. She wants you…” Cas gulped, blood trickling from his nose and down his chin. Dean wiped it off. “She wants you, so you can watch her win. It’s what she said… she wants you to watch her, kill Sam.”  
  
Dean’s body went cold. His hands froze to Cas’s face, holding him up and staring into the ex-angel’s bleak eyes. The bright blue that made them brilliant had faded considerably. Dean felt tears well up and spill down his cheeks, Castiel trembling in his hands.  
  
The man reached up and touched Dean’s face, bringing him out of his trance.  
  
Abaddon wanted not only to win and crush Dean beneath her boot heel, but to use Cas’s grace like batteries, and kill Sam to do it. She had the both of them chained up like dogs, in a place God-knows-where, bare-naked with one bed between them. Dean had the awful feeling that kidnapping Dean and his angel wasn’t the worst thing on her to-do list, aside from wiping out the planet.  
  
His stomach churned. He hadn’t thought about that at all. That Abaddon might want to play with her food, before she slaughtered it. And to think, he hadn’t even told Castiel his feelings for the angel. Dean hadn’t let on so much as a hint, that he wanted their relationship to be more than platonic, and now Cas was human and vulnerable, and Dean was so confused. He felt the need to protect him, in a more than friendly way.  
  
Castiel moved closer - maybe an inch. He went lax in Dean’s arms, tired and confused. Dean resisted the urge to stroke his hair, and went for keeping him warm instead. He trembled internally, and just focused on the feeling of the cold, wet stone floor against his knees. Dean’s heart kicked hard, as he watched the shadows under the door. They moved around slowly, like guards were pacing around outside. Abaddon likely did have guards out there.  
  
“Dean, I… I think she’s going to… kill us, when she’s done.” Castiel said softly, “She doesn’t have a reason to keep us around - we need to--”  
  
“We need to find a way out, yeah, I know.” Dean whispered, rubbing Cas’s milky shoulders and feeling the raised bruises on his back, those that mar the pure skin.  
  
Dean’s mind worried for Sammy, and his heart ached for Cas.  
  
He needed to break out and fight his way through the mobs of demons out there, and find a way back to his brother, but he wanted to stay with his angel. His angel who didn’t know he even belonged to Dean Winchester. He wanted to protect him and get his grace back from Abaddon, and he’d rather die than have to confess what he felt.  
  
Cas slumped down against the side of the bed, examining the locks on his shackles. He peered through the darkness at the cuffs encircling his wrists and tilted his head, tugging experimentally at the chain to see how it worked. Dean could virtually hear the cogs in Castiel’s head turning, working to figure out a way to unlock them, but these locks were unlike any other that Dean had seen before.  
  
“These are odd. They’re woven together inside in a strange series of gears and slides.” Cas noted, “I had a look inside them, before Abaddon harvested my grace.”  
  
“Can you pick it?”  
  
Castiel shook his head despondently. “It’s only able to open, using the keys.”  
  
“Dammit…” Dean swore, scrubbing a hand over his face.  
  
He watched Castiel examining the cuffs further, and listened to the rhythmic thumping of generators and other working machines echoing through the dungeon depths. He wasn’t going to die here, and he most certainly wasn’t about to watch Cas die in this fucking pit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Abaddon left her two prisoners alone, for the most part. And in that she was smart.  
  
For four days, she left them to their own devices - Castiel mostly stayed curled up in the corner and fiddled with his shackles. Dean had noticed raw red bands forming around the ex-angel’s wrists, from the constant friction. Castiel still didn’t understand pain as well as Dean did. Even though he’d been tortured in Heaven, to keep him in line… human pain was a different world.  
  
Abaddon had been generous and sent in a bucket for them. She denied the two of them food or fresh water, leaving them to sit in the dank cell, chained to the wall opposite eachother.  
  
Dean had only slept once during the past four days, and it was when he had gotten alarmingly dizzy and passed out. He’d woken up to see Castiel at the end of his chains and trying to see if he was alright. Dean had swallowed his pain and said he was okay, just to get Cas to stop pulling on his cuffs.  
  
The place felt like it was getting warmer, from the machines working nonstop upstairs. God, the machines… They went on and on, and on still. The loud thumping and cranking of metallic gears and pulleys never ceased. Dean’s head was already ringing by the third day.  
  
Dean spent most of his time turning his own gears, and trying to find a way to get out. There was only one vent in the room, and it was far too small for either of them to fit through. The only other exit was through the door - which was only opened and closed by Abaddon herself. Unless he magically grew a longer chain, and could attack Abaddon… there was no way.  
  
He crawled over to Cas, his palms feeling sticky and wet on the floor.  
  
“Hey… Cas.” he whispered.  
  
“Hello, Dean.” he said, distracted. He was peering at his supernatural cuffs again.  
  
Dean swallowed hard. “Hey… are you doing okay?”  
  
“I am. Are you?” Castiel asked softly, though Dean could see the sadness in those eyes.  
  
Dean was referring to the hunger. He’d been used to not having regular meals as a child - mostly why he ate food whenever he saw it. John taught him to never take a meal for granted, because you never know when your next one might be. But Castiel was a different story, and although he said he was fine, Dean had a feeling it wasn’t true. Dean wasn’t fine, either. Maybe that was Cas’s game… pretending to be fine until he couldn’t anymore, to spare Dean pain.  
  
The two of them had more in common than he thought.  
  
Dean just nodded and slumped against the side of the bed, his eyes straining to see through the darkness. He’d confirmed on the first day that the door was the only way out, padding his way around his half of the room to check the floors, and finding exactly what he expected - nothing.  
  
“Are you?” Castiel said.  
  
“Am I what?”  
  
“Fine?”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, Cas… Just, don’t worry about me.” Dean said.  
  
“But I can’t do that.”  
  
Castiel said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at Dean, and the man half-expected his angel to look puzzled, but no. He just looked at Dean… fondly. Like his heart was warmed by this warped version of a man. Dean blushed and turned away.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’m sorry…” he said quietly.  
  
“For what?” Dean asked, and turned back to Cas.  
  
“For this. It’s my fault. You may not see it now, but it’s my fault, and I’m so sorry…”  
  
Now Castiel was getting crazy. Hell if it was his fault. “Cas, this isn’t your fault.”  
  
Cas looked at him in the most despairing way, like Dean was so small and he couldn’t understand what Cas had done to deserve them this. Dean had been looked at like that for years by his father, but this was entirely different somehow.  
  
“I didn’t go with her willingly, Dean.” he said, “And for that I’m ashamed. I dragged you into my confrontation with her, and now she’s taken us both. And she’ll hurt your brother, if we don’t…”  
  
“Cas, look - I’m gonna tell you something, and I need you to really listen to me.” he said, and Cas nodded. “You’re wrong. No matter what she told you, or promised you - you’re wrong. She would’ve taken us both anyway, even if you went along with it. I don’t want to hear you talking like that, like this is _your_ mistake.”  
  
“Then whose is it, if it’s not mine?” Castiel whispered.

The two of them recoiled as the door creaked open, and Cas backed into the wall.  
  
In strode a tall, fiery redhead that Dean could recognize a mile away. She wore a Kevlar vest under her jacket, and was followed by two of her best guards, it seemed. Abaddon would settle for no less than the best protection, when entering a room with Dean Winchester.  
  
One of her demons had a camera set up, and placed it directly across the room from the wall with the men’s chains and the bed. It aimed at the bed. The other demon shut the door and with Abaddon’s permission, locked it tight.  
  
“So? How are my boys?” she asked.  
  
Dean didn’t give an answer. Castiel stayed quiet, averting his gaze from the woman.  
  
“Okay, so good?” she supposed, leaning against the wall. “My war machine is working so much better, now that we’ve figured out how to harvest grace for some… more worthwhile usage. I mean, wasting that power on angel pussies like you…”  
  
She peered at Castiel. “...That’s the kicker, hun.”  
  
Dean snapped. “Oh, and I suppose you’ve just stumbled onto a better way to use it, like… charging your war machines. That’s _gold._ Classy.”  
  
Abaddon’s pointed eyebrows narrowed at him. “Like the bitch was using it for himself.”  
  
She went quiet, and clicked the camera. Dean heard it firing up, as Abaddon pulled off her jacket. She cast it aside, and peeled off her Kevlar vest next. Dean cringed, then the demon stripped off her shirt, exposing her full, rosy-capped tits. She didn’t say a word, as she kicked off her pants and boots, smiling at Dean when she pulled off her lilac panties.  
  
Dean noted her creamy flesh seemed lifeless. Abaddon walked over to Castiel, who promptly turned his face away from her.

“C’mere… little angel baby.” she purred.  
  
“Leave him alone.” Dean protested, and Abaddon’s gaze snapped to him.  
  
“Easy there, or there’s a whip coming your way, sugar.” she warned, then looked down at the pretty, blue-eyed man. “Same goes for you.”  
  
She pushed him hard against the wall and stood with one leg on either side of Cas, straddling his face. She pressed the damp, silky pink folds against Cas’s lips, grabbing his jaw and opening his mouth for a taste. Abaddon tipped her head back, when she felt the first swipe of the man’s tongue over her clit.  
  
“Just like that… You know how to do this, right?” Abaddon mewled.  
  
“I’m… aware.” Cas stammered, his lips brushing with her rosy pussy.  
  
She rolled her hips down, making Dean watch as Cas licked and lapped submissively at her cunt, the man wetting her nice and good before he tongued at her entrance. She fingered her clit while Castiel’s tongue went to work on her delicate folds and sensuous zones. He laved his tongue over the best spots and licked a long, wet stripe up to her fingers, where he kissed them.  
  
Dean was feeling the need to vomit.  
  
Castiel forced himself to keep eating her out and lapping hungrily at her pussy, tasting her fluids mixing with the spit on the pad of his tongue. He worked on her and worked on her, till his lips were numb and his tongue ached, and Cas didn’t stop worshipping her cunt. He tried his best to please her every way he could, and it seemed to be good enough.  
  
Dean felt tears kissing down his freckled cheeks, as he watched the desperate look in Cas’s eyes. Abaddon reached up and tweaked one of her rosy nipples into a peak, squeezing her creamy-white breast.  
  
Castiel licked and sucked, rolling his tongue over her sensitive places and repeating what made her moan. Dean watched Cas learning to eat her out, bile creeping up his throat as he witnessed Cas being forced to worship her between her quivering milky thighs. He watched him kissing and lapping at Abaddon’s soaked pussy, till she moaned softly and shuddered atop Cas, rapidly fingering her clit to draw out her orgasm.  
  
Cas’s mouth was splashed with a splurge of her come, and she waited for him to clean her off with his tongue. She panted and pinched her nipples until they flushed an angry red, all the while Cas was licking up her come and cleaning her pussy.  
  
“That was good. Not godlike, but good enough.” she said, combing her cherry-tipped fingers through Cas’s hair. “Good boy.”  
  
Castiel looked wide-eyed and beaten. He’d subjected himself to it. He hadn’t even attempted to fight back. And now Abaddon’s thighs were slick with warmth and Cas curled into himself.  
  
“Now leave him alone - you got what you wanted.” Dean broke, tears spilling from his eyes and sticking to his damp lashes.  
  
Abaddon didn’t respond, and just knelt beside Cas. She took one of his large, angular hands and placed it on her soft breast. She made him squeeze. She pressed his hands to her chest, moving his fingers and teaching him to roll her nipples and cup her gentle mounds. Dean only shut his eyes in pain, when Cas’s big, sapphire blues began to water, and his cheeks were wet.  
  
“Ah, that feels good.” Abaddon cooed at him, “Keep squeezing… See? Feels nice… But I bet you’re less of a muff-diver. More a cocksucker?”  
  
Dean’s heart stopped and Cas went still, his hands still cupping her tits.  
  
“We can work out something.” she promised, and pulled him close to smooch his cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain on his face. “I’ll be back soon, sweets.”  
  
Abaddon rose and pulled on her clothes. In under a couple minutes, she was fully dressed again and headed out the door, the two demons at her back. The lock cranked shut, and Dean scrambled forward to Cas. His angel abandoned his corner for Dean, and flung his arms around him, breath hitching, his whole body shaking in fear.  
  
“Shh, shh… I’ve got you, I’m here.” Dean whispered, and Cas broke into tears.  
  
His shoulders spasmed with each wracking sob, and he felt hot tears dripping onto his bare skin. Dean rubbed his back and cradled him. He didn’t even care if the camera was still running - Cas was hurt. His angel choked, and Dean wiped off the red kiss on his cheek.  
  
“Dean…” he cried, and Dean kept him tucked into his chest. Their chains rattled with each movement, but he didn’t care. Nothing else mattered but Cas, right now.  
  
“Hey… hey, angel, I’ve gotcha. ‘m right here.” he said, wiping off Cas’s mouth and cleaning his hand on the mattress of the bed nearby. “Right here.”  
  
* * * * * * * * * *

That night, Castiel curled up beside the metal bed, and tried to rest. Dean had convinced him that he needed it, and in his frightened state, he only agreed to when it seemed Abaddon wasn’t coming back for a while.  
  
Dean sat in his corner and allowed Cas room to breathe as he slept. He watched the shadows moving under the door again. For hours, he monitored the black shapes moving around in the orange firelight of the dungeon halls. He cringed every time one of them would get too close, but nobody ever came back.  
  
Cas would shiver in his sleep. He kept his face down, his eyes shut, arms wrapped around himself. He’d shudder or flinch at loud noises, or mumble something in the back of his throat. Castiel hadn’t been human in a long time, but Dean was thankful he wasn’t scared to sleep. Last time, he’d thought he was dying, and Dean had to explain it was just exhaustion. He watched his angel’s pale form curled up in the bluish light, tucked into himself and protective.  
  
His angel… yeah. Dean still thought of Cas as his angel, when both terms were wrong. Cas was no longer an angel - not since Abaddon harvested what made him that. And he didn’t belong to Dean, so he didn’t know why he kept calling Cas “his angel”. Dean just shook it off and kept watch for anyone seeking to enter their cell. The chill of the place had gotten somewhat lackluster - Dean barely noticed the cold, right now.  
  
The night wore away slowly, and Dean could soon feel that it was morning.  
  
His bones ached and his head thrummed. Dean didn’t want to disturb Cas, while he got what little sleep he could. Cas had watched the door while Dean slept, so he felt he should reciprocate. Maybe next time Abaddon came, Dean could offer himself up instead of Cas… really make up for what he’d put him through.  
  
It was the fifth day, and Dean was starving. In the afternoon, a demon unlocked their cell and came inside, placing a bucket of water just inside Dean’s reach, before leaving. Dean crawled over to Cas, feeling the slick dirty stones beneath his hands and knees, before he gently urged him to wake up.  
  
“Cas… Cas, hey.” he whispered, Castiel slowly blinking out of his sleep. “Hey… They brought water. Water - you thirsty?”  
  
Cas nodded weakly. He was still dog-tired, but Dean coaxed him into drinking from the bucket and replenishing themselves. Dean almost didn’t want to drink. He found nourishment at the very sight of Cas drinking, and soon feeling better. Still, Cas pushed the bucket towards Dean, and looked up at him.  
  
“Drink.” Cas insisted, “Dean, please.”  
  
Dean reluctantly picked up the bucket and drank from it, being sure to leave at least a third of the water they’d been given. He pushed the water bucket aside, and held his angel instead. Castiel looked grateful for the gentle touch, leaning into Dean’s grip while the man checked his injuries.  
  
Abaddon had yet to beat Dean into submission, but she’d already gotten to Cas. He carefully touched the broken skin and raised bruises on Cas’s back, just like he’d done on the first day, and checked for anything out of place. He seemed to be healing alright, given their circumstances. Dean released him from his grip, and touched his hair.  
  
“You’re doing alright.” he said softly, blushing when Cas didn’t take his eyes off him.  
  
Those bright turquoise orbs followed his every move, and Dean was somehow left wanting. He tried to hide his face, staring intently at the shadows under the door. Cas looked at him with something like… tenderness.  
  
There was a metallic slam from outside, then the door cranked and swung open. Abaddon entered, fully dressed and not seeming as cheerful as the last time they had an encounter. She flipped her ruby locks from her face, and motioned for her guards to shut the door. They did, entering as well, to ensure the Queen’s protection. Dean panicked, holding Cas closer than ever, and not loosening his grip.  
  
“Please.” Abaddon scoffed, and with a flick of her wrist, their bodies flew to the opposite corners once more, and Dean was met with a hard slap of cold stones to his back.  
  
She smirked and made her way to Cas. She grabbed him by the arms and tugged him up from the floor, dragged him away and slammed him onto the mattress of the metal-framed bed. Cas squirmed, which only made her smile wider. She looked up at Dean, watching his face as she stripped off her jeans and panties.  
  
“No - No, please!” Cas gasped, as she straddled his naked body and rolled her hips down against his cock.  
  
He squirmed again and writhed, trying to fight against her, and Dean was at the end of his chains trying to get her away. Abaddon only laughed deep in her throat, and spit on her palm before reaching down and grabbing Cas’s dick. She rubbed him, jerking him into arousal so she could ride his cock.  
  
Castiel’s body was confused, and he inevitably got hard. He was a virgin and his body had no idea what was bad and what was good - Abaddon soon held his rock-hard dick in her dainty hands, raising herself just above his hips as she slicked him with her spit.  
  
“Mmm… you gonna fill me up, sugar?” she purred, laughing at Cas’s pitiful attempt to get her off. She was too strong for him, now. “I’m warning you - If you cream, I’ll make you lick it up.”  
  
Castiel wrestled in her die-hard grip. “No - No, I’m not-- Please, please, please..”  
  
“Abaddon!” Dean cried, “Take me. Take me, okay? Me… not him.”  
  
“Aww… your wittle wuv story not going like you want?” she mocked, and looked Dean in the eyes as she sank down onto Cas’s dick.  
  
He was long, full and blood-fattened, even though he’d rather eat his own vomit than have to do this again. Cas tried to choke back his tears as Abaddon enveloped him in her slick, petal-pink folds, but he just bucked his hips.  
  
“Ooh, eager…” she grunted. “I like eager.”  
  
She slowly began riding him, her leg muscles bunching and releasing as she rose and sank again. Abaddon forced him to cup her soft breasts, like she’d taught him, and roll her peaky nipples like she wanted. They were soon moving in sync, and Dean was crying without a noise.  
  
There was the wet, slick slapside of skin, the loud clanking and thumping of machines, and Abaddon’s moans… but Dean would be damned if he let her hear him cry. Cas was bucking into her like she told him to.  
  
“Harder, baby… Gonna take more than that to make me come.” she groaned.  
  
The two demons watched with interest as their Queen rode the ex-angel’s thick, leaking cock.  
  
Cas’s dick was soaked with Abaddon’s fluid, and she cried out as he jabbed at her G-spot. She threw her head back, long tendrils of fiery orange hair flying in a fluid tumble. She rode him harder, her soft tits jiggling with the movements of sex. Abaddon slammed her hips down against his, over and over again, spreading her legs wide and taking him in to the hilt.  
  
She was grinding down against his balls, her pussy tight around his dick, dripping with her excitement.  
  
“Ohh, shit… Fuck, you little angel bitch!” she demanded, and Castiel bucked his hips harder, faster. Dean watched them punching vigorously upward to meet Abaddon’s.  
  
Dean’s lungs constricted, watching her riding his angel and gushing her pussy fluid all over him. They were wet and sweaty, and she rode him for what seemed like forever. The old mattress springs creaked, the bed rocked, and the demons watched her owning the angel.  
  
Abaddon screamed when she came - an unearthly thing, sounding like daggers from her throat and making Dean jump back from her.  
  
In the heat of it, with Abaddon’s quivering tight pussy wrapped around his cock, squeezing him, pushing him to the edge, Castiel came.  
  
He squirmed one last time, gripping Abaddon’s full tits and fucking deep into her tight, wet sheath as he came. His cock actually swelled, before he gushed deep inside her, creaming her pussy, his thick white release pouring into her. Cas trembled as he finished.  
  
Abaddon laughed at him. She threw her head back and laughed.  
  
“I told you… You cream, you lick it up.” she growled. Abaddon moaned as she rose up, pulling off of Castiel’s softening dick with a wet pop. His fresh warmth coated her thighs in a creamy white film.  
  
Abaddon crawled back onto him, straddling his face again, and made Cas clean her off. Dean sobbed hard, watching Cas lapping up his own come from Abaddon’s drenched rosy flesh. He licked up his own thick, salty release from her thighs, her fucked-open pussy, and tongued at her clit to make her happy.  
  
She flashed that big, crimson-lipped grin, looking down at him when he was done. She sat on his chest, reaching down and pushing two fingers into her open entrance. She pulled them out, coated in a sticky white cream that Cas had just released, before opening the angel’s mouth and force-feeding it to him.  
  
“Tastes good, right babe?” she asked, and Cas forced himself to nod. “I know… my sweet, little angel baby. But I’m not done with you just yet.”  
  
Cas’s eyes widened.  
  
She climbed off him, pulling him to the floor and dragging him over to Dean. Dean backed against the wall, having a terrible idea of what she was going to make him do. Abaddon smirked again, licking her lips.  
  
“Fuck him.” she told Dean. She grabbed Cas and flipped him over, pressing his chest against the cold, wet stone floor. “C’mon… not like you haven’t been thinking about it. He’s got one of those asses you just wanna pull and squeeze.”  
  
“Please, don’t.” Dean begged her. “I’m not gonna do this. I’m not going to tear him up like that--”  
  
Abaddon grabbed him by the throat with one hand, cutting off his airways so his full attention was on her.  
  
“Fuck him. Now, Dean, or I’ll fuck you.” she warned.  
  
“Fuck me, then…” he gasped.  
  
Her brow tensed, then she relaxed into agreement. “Okay. I’ll fuck you, Dean… but only if you ask me nice.”  
  
She released his throat. “Say ‘mommy’...”  
  
“Mommy…”  
  
“Say, _‘Fuck me hard in the ass, mommy.’_ ”  
  
“M… Mommy… fuck me hard in th-- in the ass, mommy.” Dean repeated, just as she liked.  
  
Castiel just cried, as Abaddon exchanged him for Dean and pulled the man over to the bed, slamming him down onto it. He smashed into the old mattress, face-down, his cuffs chafing and chains jangling behind him.  
  
“Get me the lube.” she told one of her demons.  
  
He disappeared momentarily, and came back with a bottle of slick. He handed it to the Queen, and she began slicking up her fingers. Abaddon smiled. She coated her fingers in the jelly-like substance, slicking Dean’s dry pucker before she plunged one sharp-nailed finger inside.  
  
He grunted, gritting his teeth through the pain. Her ruby nail scratched at his insides, his muscles making room for that single finger. Cas cried out softly, watching her shove a second finger inside him, fingerfucking Dean’s hole as much as she pleased.  
  
His hands clamped hard onto the mattress, trying to distract him from some of the pain, but it stung so badly… He groaned out loud, listening to Abaddon laugh. She had a horrible, maniacal chuckle, that matched the evil scratching movements of her fingers. Dean pushed back for more, not wanting to displease her.  
  
“Mmm… my good boy knows when to ask for more.” she said, “Doesn’t he?”  
  
“Yes!” he cried, as she forced in a third finger alongside the others, stretching him too quickly… but whatever it took to keep Cas safe. “Yes…”  
  
“You my good boy, then?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, mommy…” he whimpered.  
  
“I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.” she said, pumping her fingers hard and fast, in and out of Dean’s burning hole.  
  
_“Yes, mommy!”_ he repeated, louder. He could hear Castiel crying softly behind him. He undoubtedly had a perfect view of Abaddon abusing his hole.  
  
“Mmhmm. If you are… maybe I can talk to my demons. Get them to fill up your hungry holes with their cocks and come.” she chuckled darkly. Abaddon fucked him open, till she could squeeze in her little finger, and smiled as he groaned. “Oh, those noises you make…”  
  
She leaned down close to his ear. “You’re makin’ me wet, Winchester.”  
  
Dean couldn’t think of something to say before she was nudging at his hole with her thumb, and nibbling on the cartilage of his ear. She bit down on his earlobe, and worried it between her teeth. Dean tried to moan when she pushed her thumb past his fucked-open ring of muscles, but it came out as a whine.  
  
He quivered all over, his body shaking in pain. The unbelievable pain, in his ass. Abaddon slowly forced her hand through his entrance, fucking him with her fist, scraping up his insides with her ruby nails.  
  
Castiel was forced to watch, as Abaddon started touching herself with her free hand. Her fingers pushed into her soft pink folds, and started rubbing vigorously, the pads of her fingers massaging her clit in tantalizing circles.  
  
“What do you want me to do again?”  
  
“Fuck me, mommy!” he cried, his throat strained as he sobbed. His shoulders jerked with each cry, his asshole stretched, bleeding, and abused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Fuck me hard in the ass, mommy!” he begged out loud, her fingers wiggling inside him, scratching painfully at his prostate.  
  
His hole was pulsing around her wrist, when she started fist-fucking him harder than ever. Dean almost screamed as she fucked him wide, stretching and flexing her hand inside his channel, scraping over the tender flesh of his bowels with her sharp nails.  
  
“Please! _Please - please - please -_ fuck me, _please mommy_ , don’t stop…” he was sobbing, pushing back onto her for more and trembling with agony.  
  
Abaddon kept massaging her clit, fingering herself hard and rubbing one out. Her pussy was soaking-wet and still slick from when Cas had fucked her, which made it easy for her fingers to slide in and out. Unlike Dean’s ass, where she had to virtually punch his asshole each time she fucked into his tight, abused channel.  
  
Abaddon came softly, this time. She just tipped her head back and moaned, trembling, her thighs dripping with her release. When she came down from her orgasm, she slowly pulled out her fist from Dean’s ass. He felt it sliding, withdrawing from his hole, until the weight of Abaddon’s fist slid free.  
  
Dean collapsed into a heap, blood drying on the backs of his thighs, his hole impossibly wide and loose. His insides were burning and bleeding, scratched to Hell by Abaddon’s damned fingernails. He quivered in pain, burying his face into the mattress and just sobbing his eyes out. Tears welled up and spilled over each time he blinked.  
  
Through blurry vision, he watched Abaddon smile at him, all lax and sated. If she were a cat, she’d be purring and licking herself. She quietly dressed, obviously contemplating what to do with her prisoners next.  
  
“Hmm…” she hummed, zipping up her jacket. “I think I’ll let my boys take you both for a ride.”  
  
Castiel flinched and Dean’s heart stopped beating for a moment.  
  
Abaddon left, but her two demons stayed behind. Dean’s last coherent emotion was anger - as the demons grabbed Castiel and shoved him onto all fours.


	2. Chapter 2

The same night, Dean was curled up in agony. The pain in his ass, his ribs, and his head was too much to bear, and he’d passed out for at least a couple hours. That is, after Abaddon’s two groupies had raped the Hell out of him, and fucked Cas until he was a crying, screaming mess. His angel was in pieces.  
  
Cas had been crying for hours, sobbing his heart out and bleeding from the ass. His throat was already hoarse from being stuffed full of cocks and come, but Cas could barely speak after he’d cried. He was tucked into a quivering ball in the corner, sobbing quietly into his hands so he didn’t wake up Dean.  
  
Dean… who’d possibly fucked up everything by complying with Abaddon, rather than beating her ass till she keeled over. Dean, who’d gotten Castiel raped over and over, because he wouldn’t do it himself when Abaddon asked. He slowly levered himself onto his hands and knees, shaking, flushed and wet. His body screamed in protest, but he picked up the water bucket and crawled across the floor to Castiel.  
  
His angel flinched when he set it down beside him, but was soon cradled in Dean’s arms and felt water being dribbled onto his back. With everything Cas had been through, they needed to keep his wounds clean.  
  
“Cas… Cas, I’m so sorry…” he whispered.  
  
Cas didn’t speak. His body shook as Dean cleaned his wounds, and he cried without making a noise, but he didn’t speak.  
  
Dean kept him close, but he had to sit on his knees beside Cas, with the shape his ass was in. He was still torn up inside, sometimes bleeding, but he could manage for his angel. Castiel was shaking so hard, Dean didn’t know if it was the trauma of being attacked, the exhaustion, or being starved, but he kept him snug in his arms.  
  
They’d done a number on Cas.  
  
One they didn’t nearly visit with Dean. They’d gone for Castiel first… Dean remembered them talking about how pretty he was, and all the dirty things they wanted to do to him. They’d called Cas a cockslut and a come-dumpster, and beaten him raw after they’d fucked him. Dean counted four times. Four times, the demons had raped Cas, till the skin on his knees was scraped off and the cuffs had broken the skin around his wrists.  
  
Dean only recalled being fucked twice, and they didn’t have nearly as much enthusiasm.  
  
Castiel couldn’t talk anymore. He just slumped into Dean’s chest, and passed out.  
  
Dean braced his back against the bedframe, and held Cas close while he slept. All he could do was hope to God, that Sammy had a lead on Abaddon and was coming to rescue them. If not both of them, then he prayed that at least Castiel would be saved.  
  
_“C’mon, you bastard.”_ Dean swore to Cas’s father, _“This is your goddamn son. You’re watching them rape him to death and you’re not even doing a fucking thing about it! Do you care…? **DO YOU FUCKING CARE?!”**_  
  
Castiel shivered in his arms. Dean hushed him quiet, and tried his best to keep him warm.

No. No more second chances, no more extra lives. He and Castiel would die here, no more God there to care.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days dragged by slowly. They were lived minute-by-minute in fear. Dean had taken to cradling Castiel while he slept, to keep him warm and safe. It must have been morning by the time Dean woke up again.  
  
Castiel had wormed his way out of Dean’s arms and back into his corner, where he stayed bundled up in a naked heap, bruised and bleeding. It broke Dean’s heart to wake up to this. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and watched Cas watching the shadows under the door. The machines were still cranking and thrumming with life, probably thanks to all the angel grace Abaddon was harvesting, now.  
  
Castiel had his head resting against the damp stone wall, his hair mussed, tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes were dewy and red-rimmed - a stark contrast to the bright blue orbs he watched with. Dean didn’t speak, and Cas didn’t speak. They both knew what they had to say, and neither of them wanted to. So they just watched the door, waiting for someone -- anyone, to come back.  
  
Cas shifted uneasily, raking red nail trails up his calf. He did it again and again, till he was scratching tiny flakes of skin off, and Dean had to crawl over and pry his hands from his leg. He soothed the scraped-raw spots with gentle petting, his warm palm soft against Castiel’s svelte legs.  
  
“Cas, don’t hurt yourself… please.” he whispered, his breath dragging against his raw throat.  
  
Castiel looked up at him. His eyes glimmered with a fine sheen of tears. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
He pulled Cas into his chest and they croodled together, blushing as they tried to snuggle in the most innocent way possible. Cas was so cold, Dean had started panicking nearly a day ago. He was always cold. Cas’s creamy-white flesh was chilled to the touch, no matter how long he cradled him and tried to warm him up. He just combed his fingers through Cas’s hair, and nuzzled at his dark locks.  
  
“Dean… if we get out -”  
  
_“When_ we get out. Cas, we are gonna get out… I promise you.” he said hoarsely.  
  
Cas nodded weakly. _“When_ we get out… I, uhm--” Cas hacked roughly in his throat, choking on his saliva. Dean patted his back until it subsided. “I don’t think…”  
  
Cas’s voice trailed off again. He licked his lips slowly, his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. Cas held Dean’s hand to his hurt shoulder.

“You don’t think what, Cas…?”  
  
Cas shook his head. “Nevermind.”  
  
He went lax in Dean’s arms, and his breathing slowed to a shallow whisper of breath.  
  
  
It wasn’t much longer before the door cranked again, and Abaddon paid them a timely visit. This time, she didn’t waste a moment with taunting or introductions. She just stared stripping in front of her guards, who were staring hungrily at Castiel. Dean tucked him into his chest possessively and glared.  
  
“Don’t waste your time, Winchester. They’re hungry and they want to fuck him again.” Abaddon said. “They liked him, last time. He was a real dirty cunt for his daddies.”  
  
Cas buried his face into Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“First, I want you to fuck me, Winchester.” she said, peeling off her panties. “Then you can fuck your angel, and then my boys can have sloppy seconds.”  
  
Dean didn’t move. Abaddon sighed. “I’ll make it worth your while…”  
  
“Yeah, how?” Dean snapped.  
  
“Fresh water. And I’ll even feed you.” she said. Cas quivered, and so did Dean.  
  
She hadn’t fed them since she’d taken them prisoner. Dean knew that if they didn’t comply, she might just starve them to death. Because, why not? She didn’t really need them anymore - they were just her favorite chew toys. Dean squeezed Castiel’s shoulder, and his angel nodded slowly. Cas was crying when he agreed, but he did. Dean would fuck him raw, and then he’d get fucked by Abaddon’s demons, in exchange for food.  
  
“Alright. But first, it’s my turn. Winchester, up.” she said, smiling for Dean as she laid on the mattress.  
  
Her legs were spread wide, her silky pink cunt already moist. Her rosy-capped tits were quivering with anticipation as Dean climbed on top of her. Cas backed away, and he couldn’t help but cry as Dean mounted Abaddon.  
  
He pulled at his cock, rubbing himself until he started to get hard. He hadn’t come in over five days, so it wouldn’t be that difficult, he hoped. He thought about Castiel, and about their reward if they went through with this, and he quickly fattened up his cock with blood and faked arousal. He laid on top of Abaddon’s creamy-skinned body, her full breasts soft and pillowy against his chest.  
  
He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a woman, but he knew it shouldn’t have felt so disgusting.  
  
“C’mon, sugar. Show me what you’ve got.” she coaxed.  
  
He didn’t speak. He just lined up the head of his dick with the deepest fold of her pussy, then grabbed her hips and speared her onto his thick, fat length.  
  
“Oh-- fuck!” she cried, and suddenly her tight pussy wasn’t so tight anymore.  
  
Dean forced her open to accommodate his cock, then started with deep, strong thrusts. Abaddon laughed, mewling something about him being a tricksy little boy, and she raked her nails down his chest. His dick was squeezed tight inside her quivering cunt, Abaddon gushing with arousal as he fucked her out.  
  
The bed creaked with each punch of Dean’s hips, and he speared her to the hilt each time. He drove his cock through her pussy, pulled almost completely out, then slammed back into her. He wanted her to know what her demons had done to him and Cas.  
  
He grunted loud, cupping her breast and clutched it so hard that his nails left tiny red indentations in her flesh. Her rosy nipples peaked in excitement, and he listened to her gasp and cry out with each delicious fuck.  
  
“Oh, Jesus - Winchester!” she shouted, throwing her head back like a wild animal and groaning. “Harder - harder! You fucking fill me up, or I’ll break it off.”  
  
Dean plunged into her tight, wet heat and fucked her till she was a quivering, sweaty mess of a woman, writhing on his cock and yelling his name. Abaddon arched her back, fucking down onto his thick, fat dick, and grinning in pleasure. His hips ached as he went on, slamming his against hers, burying his cock inside her on each goddamn thrust.  
  
“This is for Cas.” he thought, _“This is for Cas - this is for Cas - this is for Cas - this is for Cas--”_  
  
And even as it was all for him, he could hear his angel sobbing.  
  
Dean felt that familiar, hot pooling sensation in his gut, and he watched Abaddon’s fluid coating his dick. Dean thrust into her again and again and again, countless times, until she groaned at the top of her lungs and gushed her hot, sticky come all over his cock. Her chest heaved and she moaned through her orgasm, shaking around Dean.  
  
Another moment, and Dean bucked his hips as he came - a thick, pearly-white geyser filling up Abaddon in sticky ropes and strands. He poured himself into her, until her pussy was dripping with his creamy release.  
  
“Off!” she shouted, “Get in the angel before you get soft.”  
  
She pushed Dean off, his cock sliding free of her come-slicked cunt. Dean landed on the floor - hard, right beside Castiel. Abaddon struggled to get up, her legs trembling. A demon of hers helped her out of bed, Dean’s come splashing down her thighs in a sticky splurge. Abaddon groaned in anger, and swatted him away.  
  
“Inside! Get inside him, now!” she shouted, and Castiel flinched away from her. “Fuck him, or you’ll get nothing.”  
  
_“I dunno, I already creamed your cunt.”_ Dean thought.  
  
Cas looked terrified. He backed up, crawling to Dean until he was sitting in his lap, but Dean’s dick was just pinned between the two of them. He held Cas from behind, Abaddon’s eyes fiery as she stared him down. Her crimson locks were messy and not so majestic anymore.  
  
“Do it!” she commanded.  
  
“D-Dean, please… please do it.” Cas begged him, even though he could hear the terror in the ex-angel’s voice.  
  
Dean froze.  
  
Cas had reached back and was fondling his cock, trying to align him with his ass. Dean’s whole body trembled, and he was broken. Castiel’s back was spasming with his wet whimpers, and he was begging Dean to fuck him raw, so they could survive. Dean felt monstrous for what he did next.  
  
He looked Abaddon in the eyes as he lifted an injured Castiel, and pressed the head of his dick to his angel’s ass. Cas was still fucked-open, from the last time he was raped. Dean’s eyes never left Abaddon, as he let Cas sink down onto his cock.  
  
Castiel bowed forward in pain, forcing himself to push down onto Dean, his ass tearing up as Dean’s dick pried him open again. He didn’t want Cas on his hands and knees… that was the way he’d been raped, last time. The skin on his knees was gone, and he wasn’t going to hurt Cas anymore.  
  
“Shh…” he hushed, pushing into him.  
  
But did it do much? No. Cas still cried as Dean took hold of his hips and bobbed him up and down on his cock. He wanted to vomit, for what he was doing to his angel. Old cuts were opening up, blood splotching on Dean’s cock. Cas was surprisingly light, which made it easier for him to get this over with.  
  
He supposed Abaddon could tell if he’d come. Cas braced himself with his hands to the floor, and fucked down onto Dean’s aching cock. Dean tried so hard to be gentle, and he never scratched him, never grabbed him. He just tried to rock into Castiel’s ass while his cock was still hard.  
  
He humped in motion with Cas, pushing his thick, throbbing member in and out, forcing it past Cas’s bruised ring of muscles and into his channel. Castiel’s arms were trembling from the stress of holding himself up, but Dean would finish, soon. He swore he’d finish quickly.  
  
“Cas… Cas, it’s okay.” he murmured, fucking him a little faster, a little harder.  
  
Castiel shivered and let Dean buck his hips as much as he needed - At this point, they couldn’t deny any opportunity for food. His ass was so goddamn tight and wet, Dean struggled to keep quiet as he rocked into him. Castiel’s tears dripped heavily onto the cold stone floor, as Abaddon watched Dean fuck him.  
  
She stood there, bare-ass naked and watched. She watched Dean driving his cock in and out of Cas’s bruised and bloody hole, she watched Cas cry, and she watched Dean come apart. He felt tingles all over, and Cas started stroking himself - to maybe make Abaddon happier.  
  
She licked her lips.  
  
Dean grunted, his hips stuttering, his eyes scrunching shut. He watched Cas’s arm jerking as he beat off, and he shuddered all over in a new, different orgasm.  
  
It wasn’t painful, and it wasn’t to funnel anger into his come. He orgasmed slowly, like a gentle wave washed over him, and he just let it happen. Dean’s orgasm wasn’t a prominent display, but Castiel’s was. He bowed forward and moaned, his thick white come splattering onto the cell floor in a heavy splash. It ran through the cracks in the stones, and spurted in thick ropes from Cas’s cock.  
  
“Good… my good boys.” Abaddon purred softly, Dean petting Castiel’s back for comfort.  
  
Dean pulled out, now completely soft. He watched blood dribble from Cas’s abused hole, and cringed. Tears tracked down his cheeks, when Abaddon grabbed his angel and threw him on the floor in front of her demons.  


  
“Sloppy seconds” as Abaddon called it, was a synonym for the demons beating Cas to a pulp and fucking his crumpled form till he couldn’t feel anything.  
  
Dean watched as the two demons raped him till blood streamed down his thighs, and he couldn’t even scream because his voice was gone. One of the demon’s cocks had been rammed down his throat so forcefully, Cas choked hard and vomited. That didn’t stop them from destroying his body further, that time.  
  
Hours passed, before they finally left, and Dean was able to drag Castiel’s unconscious body over to the corner. He gently let him slump against the wall, and cradled him in his arms again.  
  
_“Goddammit, Sammy… where are you?”_ he thought.  
  
Cas’s body was so covered in blood and come, he had to wipe layers of it off his face. Dean kissed him and kissed him, hugged him, tried to at least keep him breathing until Sam could arrive. He tried so hard… so goddamn hard, to keep him breathing. Cas’s head rested on Dean’s shoulder, and he stroked his angel’s cheek.

The machines were endlessly whirring and cranking with all their might, powered by angelic grace and whatever other charges that Abaddon had in store. They slammed and thumped, gears grinding and chains pulling loudly. After so long listening to it, it became just a noisy background theme that they heard all day, every day.  
  
Dean Winchester had never cried in front of his angel before. He’d kept it bottled up inside, and now everything had come crashing down around him. He kissed Cas’s temple, then his cheek, then his forehead and his ear and just kissed him all over. He loved him - loved him, so much. Maybe Castiel hadn’t known or maybe he did, but he had to tell him. God forbid they died here, and Dean had never told Cas.  
  
Maybe Abaddon had welshed on her deal.  
  
It had been hours, Dean knew that much. And she still hadn’t given them what she’d promised.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A full week and a half passed, without any contact from Abaddon or her demons.  
  
Dean and Castiel had drunk their water days ago. Nobody had fulfilled their promise of getting food and water, in exchange for what had been done. The clanking noises of the machines upstairs were slowing down, and nobody had come to refill the tape in the camera filming the two of them.  
  
Castiel was looking worse. He didn’t get up anymore, and he tried to stay curled into himself in the corner as much as possible. He didn’t like it when Dean touched him, and his skin was blanching white, tinged a greyish-blue. Cas’s eyes looked dull, even when he would cry. Dean didn’t know what to do - he couldn’t break them out in any case, if Abaddon didn’t come back with her keys.  
  
Castiel had a terrible, wracking cough, and he’d thrown up at least seven times in the past few days alone. Dean was astonished that he could vomit up anything, anymore.  
  
In any other circumstance, Dean would’ve said he was starving to death, and he was thirsty, and he would’ve cursed God. But then he’d look at Castiel… his angel, who was within a hair’s-breadth of dying, and regret even thinking about himself. Dean crawled over to him while he was sleeping, and lovingly tucked him into his arms.  
  
Cas didn’t seem to notice or care. He was sleeping.

His angel felt stiff and strange in his arms. He didn't feel warm and soft, the way he usually did when Dean would touch him. Sometimes, Dean would be guity stealing the faintest brush of skin-on-skin, but never enough to give away his feelings. A gentle embrace at the right time, a cuff on the shoulder. But when he held him so close this time... he felt corpse-like, though he could hear him breathing lightly. Training for the coffin, as it were.  
  
He kissed him one more time, and Cas still didn’t notice or care. He was sleeping.  
  
  
Dean started awake by clattering coming from outside the cell walls. He jumped out of his skin, but Cas just opened his eyes and looked bleakly at the door. Dean pulled him to huddle close together, and Castiel didn’t seem to understand why.  
  
“Cas! I think someone’s coming.” he hissed, and Cas allowed Dean to shield him.  
  
More clattering, and the sounds of gunshots, demonic hissing and metal-on-metal crashing. Something large tipped over upstairs, slamming onto the floor hard enough to knock dust out from the cell ceiling. He heard the sounds of demons screaming everywhere, crying for the Queen, the Queen, who was nowhere to be found.  
  
Dean held Cas behind himself, watching the shadows beneath the door going mad. They flashed around, flitting by and soaring through the air. The two of them were pressed up against the bed. Things slammed, weapons flew through the passageways, and people screamed. All Dean could do was hold onto Cas and hope that they didn’t open their cell door.  
  
He screamed out loud when the door wasn’t opened - but smashed down.  
  
Dean flung his arms around Castiel, and shielded him from whatever was coming, but there was only a voice.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean whipped around.  
  
“Dean - c’mon, we’ve gotta hustle.”  
  
Sam pulled him to his feet, grabbing a set of keys from his back pocket and unlocking Dean’s shackles. They clattered to the floor, pooling around him, and Sam looked him in the eyes. He saw what had to be a flicker of joy at finding his brother, soon replaced with fear when he saw Castiel.  
  
“Wh-What’s wrong with him?” Sam stammered.  
  
Cas looked like a cadaver - pale and grey-skinned, covered in bruises and broken flesh. His left shoulder bent at an awkward angle, since the demons had broken his shoulderblade.  
  
“I-I can’t explain, let’s go!” Dean insisted, and Sam unlocked Cas’s shackles.  
  
His little brother lifted the man into his arms, carrying him out the door, with Dean on his heels.  
  
“C’mon, this way!” Sam shouted over the noise.  
  
Demons and humans alike were fighting - some Dean recognized, others he didn’t. The passageways of Hell were covered in broken machine-parts and dead demonic vessels. He followed Sam, clinging to his back like a frightened child, and stumbling through the mess. His legs seemed to have forgotten how to run over two weeks of crawling and kneeling.  
  
Sam turned left - Dean turned left. They ran down the passages, curving left and right and dashing through corridors, Dean’s mind panicking for Castiel as they finally reached the gates.  
  
“Where’s Abaddon?!” Dean shouted.  
  
“Dead! Sh-She’s dead, Dean!” Sam screamed over the noise of demons escaping their bodies. “Cain! Cain killed her-- Dean, this way!”  
  
Sam ran down the passage leading to the exit. Hell’s Gates stood tall and gave Dean a stab of foreboding. Still, he trekked along behind Sam and suddenly all was absorbed in a glowing of powerful light.  
  
  
Dean opened his eyes, and he was standing in the middle of a cemetery. It was pitch-black, the middle of the night not so welcoming as perhaps midmorning daylight would have been. It was warm outside, the moon full and hanging low to the Earth. Dean followed his brother through the path, between lines of headstones and dead trees.  
  
Dean saw lights flickering in the distance.  
  
He and Sammy ran the full distance to the Impala, clamoring inside and easing Cas's limp body into the backseat with Dean. The doors were slammed shut and Sam climbed back into the driver's seat, revving up the engine. Dean leaned back Cas's neck to touch where his pulse should be. The entire car jolted as Sam drove it through the thin forest, Dean jerking forward and keeping Cas close. His fingers padded around his angel's neck, but for the life of him he couldn't find a pulse.  
  
“Is he breathing?” Sam asked. “Dean, is he breathing?!”  
  
“Just drive, Sam!” Dean yelled back.  
  
Cas wasn’t breathing. If he was, it was so shallow that Dean couldn’t even tell.  
  
The Impala powered through the woods, crashing through low-hanging branches and over mild underbrush. Sam wasn’t usually a reckless driver, but this was sure as Hell an exception. Dean kept taking Castiel’s pulse, over and over, trying to see if there was even an inkling of life left in him. If there was, there would always be the chance that Dean could help him. He touched his throat again, and didn’t feel anything but his fingers quivering.  
  
He held them to Cas’s neck for nearly half a minute, before he felt something. It was like a faint, subtle thrum.  
  
“He has a pulse.” Dean called out, “He’s got a pulse.”  
  
“Oh, thank God…” Sam breathed.  
  
Sam drove them through the woods and back out onto the main road, fumbling with his map and taking the direction of the nearest hospital. Dean was seeing stars. He was literally seeing stars; they were blitzing past the clear window glass, in a thick haze of glimmering specks.  
  
His heart was kicking violently - harder than ever before in his life, as he kept Castiel's limp body safe in his grip. The only sign of survival was the slow, fading heartbeat that Dean had felt. Sam drove as fast as the Impala would allow, bumbling over speed bumps and uneven asphalt in their rush for the hospital.  
  
“Dean… Billings Hospital isn’t too much farther, I promise.” Sam said.  
  
“Okay… okay…” Dean breathed, keeping Cas in his arms and resting their heads together. He could feel the warmth leaving Cas’s body, already. “Cas, please, just hang on… I know, I know it’s hard.”  
  
_“You want to redeem yourself, you son of a bitch, this is your last chance.”_ Dean thought, _“A shitty-ass prayer, I know, but you left him there to die. You want me to be loyal, you’re gonna have to do better.”_  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
_Five Days Later_  
  
Dean sat alone inside Billings General Hospital, hands clasped in his lap, eyes to the ground. He didn’t move and didn’t speak, when Sam came and sat beside him. It was just another movement. Just something else he didn’t care about anymore. His eyes watered when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, gently placed near healing wounds.  
  
Sam breathed softly, looking for any signs in Dean’s face. He didn’t give one to his baby brother. First time he’s done that. Must have been why it felt weird to not give him an expression or a sound. He just sat idly by and waited for Sam to speak first.  
  
“Dean… you can’t blame yourself for what happened.” he whispered. “It’s a waste of energy… Everyone knows this wasn’t your fault - it was Abaddon’s. She’s the one who hurt Cas, hurt _you--”_  
  
Dean held up his hand. “You ever mention what they did to Cas, and I’ll break your nose.”  
  
Sam went silent.  
  
“I mean it.” Dean said, face blank. “I’m never talking about it, unless Cas gave me the go-ahead. Which he didn’t.”  
  
He didn’t hear Sammy make a sound. He just sat beside him and watched the people and staff walk by. It was almost funny, how so many people didn’t know what had happened to him and Castiel, and just kept on keeping on. Dean guessed blindly, that that’s what Cas would want him to do.  
  
“Mr. Singer?” asked a nurse, who’d appeared from out of his eyeline.  
  
“Yeah.” Sam said, standing up.  
  
“Mr. Novak is just regaining consciousness, and I thought you’d like to know.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Thanks.” Dean added as she walked away.  
  
The best news he’d had in months. Dean, without even speaking to Sam, went down the hallway and searched for the door marked 42. He looked and looked, until he remembered the way and found it on his left. Dean stuttered at the entrance, about to touch the doorknob. His breath hitched, and he knocked on the door.  
  
He heard a weak “Yes?” from inside.  
  
Dean walked into Cas’s room, just as Sammy caught up with him.  
  
Castiel was lying on the hospital bed, hands clasped in his lap, tired eyes looking towards the door. He brightened up considerably when he saw Dean, even smiling and motioning for him to come to him. Dean obliged and knelt beside his bed, being careful with Cas’s tubes and wires. He took his hand and held it warmly, not taking his eyes off his angel.  
  
“I’m awake.” Cas said.  
  
“I know… Best news I’ve had all morning.” Dean said softly.  
  
“Hello, Sam.” he added. Dean was holding Cas’s hand and nuzzling along his knuckles. He laced their fingers together, squeezing more. Castiel seemed thinner, his skin whiter than before they had been captured, but so was Dean. Even after Sam had rescued his brother, he’d eaten very little - out of stress and fear for Cas’s life.  
  
“I missed you.” Dean mumbled.  
  
Cas nodded and pulled Dean closer, into a hug. Dean had to put his arms gently around Castiel’s bruised form, and Cas burrowed into his shoulder. He couldn’t stop the tears from overflowing, but at least he could hold Cas in his arms, again. Dean hushed him, stroking his hair, holding his angel flush to his chest till Cas wiped at his eyes and blushed furiously in the cheeks, his ears tipped in crimson.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Cas murmured, but Dean just shook his head and hushed him again.  
  
“‘s not your fault, Cas.” Dean whispered into his hair.  
  
Sam stayed quiet, watched the two of them.  
  
“You just need bedrest.” added Dean, “Lots of bedrest. I mean, I’m gonna look after you for as long as it takes… I didn’t do such a good job, last time.”  
  
Castiel’s face fell, and Dean felt a pang of regret. Sam went still beside the bed. “Dean, no… No, I - It wasn’t your fault, none of it was…”  
  
Cas’s eyes welled up again, and Dean gently touched his face to wipe away his tears. He felt so much warmer, now. Dean felt awful for dredging up everything so quickly, and he couldn’t help but say “I’m sorry” over and over, like he was begging for Cas’s affection back.  
  
“It’s alright…” Cas promised, “It’s alright, I just… I’m so glad to have you back.”  
  
Dean nodded. He knew. He was amazed that Castiel had recovered, after feeling that tiny, faint heartbeat, and actually praying to God for some help. He was… astonished. He watched Sam sit beside Cas’s hospital bed, and he just couldn’t let go of his hand. Castiel was so warm - so much warmer than when they’d been rescued. Cas actually had life in his eyes again.  
  
“And you, Dean?”  
  
“And me, I promise.”  
  
“You’ve made several promises in only a few minutes.” Cas commented.  
  
Dean offered him a watery smile he hoped conveyed his affection. “I know… And I’ll make more, if you want me to.”  
  
Dean kissed his warm cheek, feeling the light stubble against his scruff. He closed his eyes and breathed in Cas’s scent. He was so beautiful, so loyal to him. The least he could do was be loyal in return. Dean sat right there, right beside him, and kissed his hand. Castiel was damaged. Dean knew that he was damaged, too and they wouldn’t be the same after what Abaddon had put them through. He could still see the pain, caged behind Castiel’s feigned happiness, but he’d make that go away with time, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sweeties :)
> 
> Tell me what you thought! I am planning a continuation, btw. <3


End file.
